Eden
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Light Frontier lime - a young couple explore each other under the moonlight. Sweet and fluffy and pointless; this was not heavy enough to be rated R, but I'd rate it at 14 plus, myself. Read with discretion.


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to me. Riiiight.   
  
**Eden  
_by Shimegami-chan  
_ http://www.shimegami.com/ichijouji  
**  
  
La~! I will tell you right off the bat that this is a very light lime. (Provided I manage to finish it without turning it into a fluff.) Ages of both kids are around 16-17. If you think the rating is too high/low drop me an email (duoxheero@dragonball-gt.zzn.com) or leave a review. For those of you who are actually reading this warning, it's a Junzumi. Anyone who's not will probably never know which two characters are interacting here until it's too late. Muahaha. Enjoy!  
  
Again, I have a broken wrist, so my fics will be few and far between this month. Come visit me on IRC if you like, on #wolfpackproductions (key - wolfpack) on Dalnet. Ask for Shimegami. :)   
  
In case you missed it...  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!  
This was not heavy enough to be rated R, but a little much for PG-13. I'd rate it at PG-15 myself. Read with discretion.   


______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~eden   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


The air was humid and thick from summer heat and the lights dimmed romantically. Two champagne glasses rested on the bedside table beside a plate of strawberries and a bottle of oil. Purple satin pillows were splayed over smooth white sheets.   
  
She stared. "Oh my..."   
  
He gave her a charismatic bow, confidence buoyed by the smile on her face. "It is to your liking, my lady?"   
  
Though her expression was innocent her tone was equal to his. "It depends on if you know how to use it right."   
  
"Well, why don't I show you?" He led her across the room, to where the elegantly-decorated bed waited. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."   
  
She allowed him to show her to the bed, blinking shyly when he stopped alongside it and kissed her gently. She returned he affection, left arm wrapped around his waist, right palm cradling his cheek. He blushed slightly. "Shall we?"   
  
She allowed him to remove her vest and pluck the Digivice from her beltloop, placing them on the windowsill. Her mouth felt dry from anticipation and nervousness, but she did not let him see. This was not the first time he had seen her, nor would it be the last; but always she felt a twinge of shyness and avoided meeting his eyes.   
  
Gently he tugged off her shirt, his own modesty preventing him from looking right away. Instead he watched her green eyes as they cast outside the window for something to see, and marveled at their beauty. Her eyes were what he loved best about her.   
  
[A/N: I told you I was gonna screw this up with too much sap. -_-]   
  
The shirt fell to the floor, and he quietly embraced her, placing strong hands against her warm back. She laid her head on his shoulder, saying nothing, but laying a gentle kiss against the skin there. It felt good to stand like that, in the dim moonlight. She felt protected by him; broad-shouldered and high-statured. It was the only time she felt completely safe.   
  
A moment later they broke the embrace and he lowered his hands to her skirt, deftly undoing the zipper and allowing it to fall and pool around her ankles.   
  
"You're beautiful," he finally said, letting his fingertips brush against her bare skin.   
  
She blushed redly, uncertain of what to say. "Silly..."   
  
"It's true," he insisted with a smile. "I'll never understand what you saw in me."   
  
"I love you," she whispered, reassured by the familiar argument.   
  
He smiled and picked her up with two arms like a groom carrying his bride to the marriage bed. "I love you too, and you _are_ beautiful."   
  
She didn't reply as he laid her on the smooth sheets, trailing his fingers across her stomach. He then stripped to his boxers and settled on the bed beside her. She did not say so, but she was nervous, even though she trusted him implicitly. They had only been intimate a few times, and he was her first real relationship. Knowing that taking their physical relationship futher than this was at her initiative reassured her; and pleased her. She knew he wanted her. But he would wait until she was ready.   
  
"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?"   
  
"Something romantic," she replied cryptically.   
  
He chose the strawberries, drawing the dish to him and letting it rest on the bed beside them. Strawberries were her favorite fruit, and hard to find--he had obviously taken great care in preparing this night for her. He fed them to her slowly, letting her savour the sweet juice, mixing it with the occasional sip of champagne.   
  
When the bowl was empty he took the bottle of oil and instructed her to turn onto her back. "You're to be treated like a queen tonight," he admonished with a smile. "Go ahead."   
  
She turned over, settling into the nest of pillows as he laid his warm hands against her back, unhooking her bra and sprinkling droplets of sweet-smelling oil onto her skin. She was treated with a massage like none she'd ever had before; powerful yet gentle that seemed to carry her away on an ocean of relaxed bliss. His hands were like magic, kneading the stress away from her tense shoulders. It lasted until her eyes closed sleepily, lost in the comforting feeling of his hands.   
  
"Izumi-chan?"   
  
She cuddled closer to him, seeking comfort and warmth. "Mmm."   
  
He laid his hand to splay against the curve of her hip, propping himself up on one arm to watch her peaceful expression. She looked like an angel; bathed in moonlight, her long blonde hair falling over the pillows like silk. Her eyes were open but lidded with contentment.   
  
He gently ran his hand along her soft skin, tracing her collarbone, neck, and the curve of her breast. He rested his hand there, stroking his fingers against the swell, as she smiled at him.   
  
"Beautiful," he repeated again, admiring her body.   
  
Her hand lifted to roam his bare chest, green eyes gazed into brown. "Junpei..."   
  
His solemn expression broke into a smile and he leaned to kiss her softly. "I love you."   
  
She pressed closer to him, eager to feel his skin against hers. "I love you too."   
  
Junpei's smile broadened, and he held her close while the soft glow of the ivory moon kept watch on the couple. His fingers trailed over her satin skin, whispering silent promises of many "I love yous" to come. And there they lay, rulers of the warm summer night, until the twinkling stars faded from the ebony sky...   
  
  
  
  
~owari   
  
_Thanks to Gaia-chan for her beta-reading and support when my muses abandoned me. Grazie!_  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Between the default G-PG-PG13 settings on FFN and my choice of characters for this fic, I'm not expected many (if any) reviews. If you enjoyed the story please take the time to leave a review for me, no matter how short. :) Anything is appreciated. Hope you liked the story! 


End file.
